Girimehkala
.]] Girimehkala (ギリメカラ, Girimekara) is a demon in the series. History Girimehkala is a large demonic elephant from Sri Lankan mythology. It is said to be the mount of the demon lord Mara, who tried to tempt Buddha so that he could not achieve enlightenment. The Girimehkala's most prominent feature is its one huge eye, which is said to carry a powerful curse. Anyone that looks into its eye will fall ill and cannot be cured. It is suggested that Girimehkala is a demonized Ganesha or Airavata from Hinduism, as Buddhist Sri Lankans and the Hindu Indians have come into conflict several times throughout history. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yuuki Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Yuuki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jaki Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Race *Giten Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: Moon Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Moon Arcana *Persona 4: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race / Sarge Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race / Sarge Race *Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Girimehkala is able to repel physical attacks, a trait carried on in most following games. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Girimehkala appears as a story-line boss in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. In the events of the Demi-fiend's second visit to Yoyogi Park, after being confronted by the Demi-fiend about the Yahirono Himorogi, Sakahagi summons a giant Girimehkala to fight for him. Later, Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in the Diet Building and in the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Additionally, you can purchase a unique Girimekhala from a Shady Broker for 200,000 Macca in the Fifth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. This Girimekhala has the special ability of Pierce which can then be fused onto other demons, the singular source of the skill in the game. Along with being the only fusable demon with the Pierce ability, this Girimehkala has many other useful attacking skills such as both Bright and Dark Mights and Attack All, referenced by the Broker in his description of the demon. You do however need the Seraph Metatron, the "demon brimming with light" to be able to access this Shady Broker within the Fifth Kalpa. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Girimehkala can be encountered as a field boss by carrying an Eggshell of an Avian at a certain point on Shinagawa field. In order to obtain the ability to fuse Girimehkala, a player would need to collect Essences of Yetzirah to turn in to the researcher in Shinjuku Babel's Cathedral of Shadows. He is a special fusion of Ganesha, Taraka, and Vetala. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Mekra and Mekrazom. Mekrazom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Lion, Fist, Whirl or Lion, Hex, Slim combos. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be encountered in the Homebase of the Brutes Tribe. Occasionally, after a few turns, Girimehkala will cower in fear and run away, prompting the arrival of a second, much larger and stronger Girimehkala the unique title Sarge. The Demon Girimehkala is also one of the few demons summoned by the optional boss Demi-fiend when challenged; he focuses on inflicting the party with powerful Mudo spells and occasionally neutralizes their -nda effects inflicted by the party. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Girimehkala returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He is usually encountered in the Sun. Similar to its appearance in the first Digital Devil Saga game, dragging out a battle can cause a normal Girimehkala to initiate special dialogue and retreat, bringing in a larger and stronger Girimehkala referred to as Sarge. Sarge has access to almighty attacks and are null to things that normal Girimehkala are weak to. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice = |Electricity = |Wind = |Expel = |Curse = Null |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Toxic Cloud |Skill2 = Madness Crush |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Enduring Soul |D-Skill2 = Tetrakarn |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Jaki Tusk |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Bead |Password = GGEhgqUC$nC4VWK4 $oXtJQO4$uCGamFG }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Poison Breath |Effect1= Inflicts the Poison ailment, all enemies |Cost1= 11 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Titanomachia |Effect2= Heavy Phys attack, high crit rate/low hit rate, all enemies |Cost2= 30 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Mabufudyne |Effect3= Heavy Ice attack, all enemies |Cost3= 32 MP |Level3= 60 |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Evolvedfrom= Airavata |Evolvedfromlevel= 53 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Mekrazom'' ''Mekra'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Zombie'' ''Resurrected'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Brute Sarge ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Vile Race Category:Moon Arcana Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Sri Lankan Mythology Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Jaki Race Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Card Summoner Demons